


A Dick Move

by Kate_Graham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Piercing, Creepy, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Micropenis, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Graham/pseuds/Kate_Graham
Summary: Right before Voldemort is defeated he throws Harry an irreversible curse. Harry and Snape work together to make the best of an unusual situation.





	A Dick Move

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is WEIRD!!! In this fic. Harry is 18 and finishing up his last courses at Hogwarts. Let me know what other tags I should list.

Harry was a virgin when he finally defeated Voldemort. Some days it felt like everyone could tell, making him feel even more like a freak. During his final battle with Voldemort they were both throwing out hexes and dodging curses. The Dark Lord did manage to hit Harry with a curse just to distract him. Harry felt a tingle between his legs but that was it. He didn’t think anything more of it at the time. In the end he defeated Voldemort so everything all worked out. Harry had since returned for his last year of school. Little did Harry know something was completely wrong. Harry really had to go pee, so he went to the public bathrooms and stood at the urinal to relieve himself. He reached down but there was nothing there to grab. Harry yelped and panicked rubbing himself all over. He ran to the nearest mirror and looked. He was completely smooth. His sack wasn’t even there and neither was his cock. Just a tiny hole peeked through his pubic hair. He was shocked and terrified. He ended up running to Madam Pomfrey’s to have things checked out. He was so embarrassed, but she was so professional and kind he let her do what she had to. 

“Ah, there it is.” She said. 

Harry looked at her puzzled. They had taken x-rays earlier that evening and she was looking at the results. 

“Your penis and scrotum have been spelled to be held inside you.” Madam Pomfrey explained.

“How is that even possible?” Harry asked. “Up until summer everything was just fine.” Harry exclaimed. He was never that big but at least he could hold it and take a piss standing up. 

"I’m sorry Harry, but I have only read about this in my medical journals. It is a type curse that I am afraid is irreversible." Madam Pomfrey stated.

Reality dawned on Harry. Then he remembered being struck by a curse from Voldemort. He was in shock. He didn’t cry. He didn’t get angry and run away screaming. He just sat there looking dumfounded. 

"It will be ok Harry, there are plenty of options you can use. There is the usual apparatus we can use if you like to stand to relieve yourself. It is typically sold to girls who are traveling and would like to stand when they pee." Harry cringed. That took care of the standing problem. He couldn’t see his dick! 

Madam Pomfrey looked at him thoughtfully. “At least you still have all your parts. You’ll still be able to have orgasms and even be able to ejaculate. It’s just that everything is inside rather than on the out. With medical assistance you’ll even be able to have a family if you want.”

Harry just sat there. Weirdly enough he wasn’t freaking out. He took everything in stride. It was certainly a better fate than death. He stood up, thanked Poppy and walked back to his quarters. If there was one secret he wanted to keep, this was this. 

Harry wasn’t depressed or anything, but his friends and even some of his teachers noticed a change in Harry’s behaviour. He seemed to be losing weight. His frame was smaller than they remembered. Though he was always underweight and underdeveloped. Harry figured it was because of being neglected food during the time he lived with the Dersleys. 

He was just going through the motions. Distracted and kind of in a haze. His friends would accuse him of not paying attention. Even in class Harry seemed to be doing worse than usual. It was during one of Snape’s potions classes in December Harry blew up another potion. Snape knew Harry was inept with potions, but never this bad. Snape was frustrated. He had had enough of Harry’s unusual behavior since the final battle. Everyone gave him far too much coddling. Everyone experienced loss within the last year. It was time for Harry to look forward to his future. Snape was determined to find out what was eating at Harry. 

Harry always had his baths alone, usually in the large tub where Moaning Myrtle resided. He knew he wouldn’t be interrupted by living people. He sunk into the warm bubbles with his eyes closed. Little did he know that late that night Snape followed Harry. Snape walked in quietly, hiding behind a tall plant in the corner just watching. He flushed. Harry was beautiful. His smooth, glistening skin, his pink lips and even the gentle curve his head made while he was leaning back made Snape ache. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Harry looked the most content he’d seen him all year. Peaceful, not a care in the world. Snape studied him. He looked older since the war but still he could see the Harry he got to know since his first day at Hogwarts. Severus was enthralled. 

Harry enjoyed the warm water. He was completely relaxed deciding he was going to try masturbating. He didn’t know how how it would go, but he figured a warm, steamy bath was a good place to start. Harry’s had already made a few attempts to coax his cock out to masturbate. He tried the suction from the vacuum cleaner, he tried poking it with his finger, he tried tugging at his pubic hair while straining. Nothing worked. The more he tried the more frustrated he got. It had almost been practically a year since Voldemort was defeated and almost a year since Harry had an orgasm. He was literally a ticking time bomb. He needed to come. 

With his head back and eyes closed he reached both hands up his chest, circling both of his nipples. They instantly hardened under his touch. Harry smiled. “Mmmmm yes this feels good.” Feeling encouraged he kept going. He reached one hand down and started rubbing over his tiny pee hole. His hands were under the water he wanted to see if he could get any pleasure from that. Snape kept watching Harry from the shadowed corner with interest. From where he was standing it looked like Harry was just enjoying stroking his cock. Snape was completely turned on and breathing heavy. Suddenly he noticed Harry lurch forward. The water splashed everywhere. Snape noticed Harry looked frustrated. Severus was puzzled. What on earth could be the problem? Surely he wasn’t having trouble “down there”. Harry was eighteen. Just a heavy breeze was enough to make most boys his age excited. He heard Harry whimper, punching the water in frustration. Snape tried to get a better view but his shoes squeaked as he turned. Harry immediately swung around to see who was standing there. Harry was frozen looking livid.

“What are you doing in here?!” Harry yelled.

“In case you haven’t noticed Potter, the WHOLE school is concerned about you.” Snape bellowed in return.

“How dare you follow me into the bathroom!” Harry practically screamed, sounding more like a little girl. 

Snape quickly walked towards Harry. Harry covered himself quickly. 

“Everyone is worried about you, meanwhile you’re in here…getting your kicks?

“It’s none of your business Snape.” Harry retorted.

Snaped walked to the waters edge looking sternly. “What – is – wrong?” 

“Nothing Snape!” Harry yelled.

"If it was nothing Snape shouted then why are you so angry, and why are you getting all pissy over a failed masturbation session?!"

Harry shook his head bewildered. “You saw that?”

“Yes, Harry.” Snapes voice harded

"I…I can’t tell you. It’t nothing, there’s nothing…" Harry stammered.

“You can trust me." Snape said.

Harry huffed feeling all hot and bothered from not having come since before Voldemort was defeated. He always thought Snape was incredibly handsome and strong. After seeing all that Severus did to help win the war and seeing Snapes memories during his near death experience he was smitten with Snape. With his dark hair, strong presence and mysterious eyes, he always took Harry’s breath away. Having Snape in this close proximity made him feel dizzy with pent up pleasure.

Harry looked down to the water sighing, averting his eyes away from Snape. Snape reached out pulling Harry up by the shoulders so they were standing face to face, just a breath apart from each other. He took Harrys jaw and forced Harry to look at him. He was staring, into Harry’s eyes looking for any sign of the answers to Harry’s problem. 

Snape squeezed Harry’s arms. Shouting. “I am not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on.” 

“Harry’s eyes welled up with tears threatening to spill. This worried Snape further. He shook Harry briefly. “What?!” Snape yelled echoing through the large bathroom. Harry’s eyes looked downward as he removed his hands from covering his crotch, Snape followed Harry’s gaze. Snape froze still holding Harry’s arms in his strong grip. It didn’t quite register at first what he was seeing. He just stood there staring and not saying a single word. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times attempting to speak but nothing came out. Harry looked – beautiful. Snape was astonished. He wanted to run his hands over the bare, smooth spot between Harry’s legs. He had never seen anything like it.

“It was a curse.” Harry whispered breaking the silence. Voldemort did it while we were fighting. Snape was still shocked. “I still have everything though, Madame Pompfery checked everything out. I just…I just wanted to see if I could make myself come."

“Why can’t you?” Snape asked finally snapping out of his initial shock. 

“I don’t know, I’ve tried everything. I just feel…nothing. At all. Sometimes I feel a slight tingle when I gently rub my nipples but that’s all. Harry stood there feeling ashamed. 

“Shhh Harry. It will be ok. I am sure we can find a way.” Snape assured. “Can I have a closer look?” Snape asked. 

“Sure, I’m ready to try anything.” Harry mumbled. 

Snape squatted directly in front of Harry. His breath hitting Harry’s crotch. Snape could see a small slit where Harry could urinate. The rest was smooth. 

“Can I touch?” Snape asked. 

“Yes, yes please.” Harry whimpered. If there was one person Harry trusted, it was Snape. 

Snape grazed his fingertips between Harry’s legs trailing them all the way up to Harry’s navel. Harry felt warm all over. It felt good. 

“Please keep going.” Harry begged Snape to continue.

Snape nudged Harry’s peehole with his big nose while reaching both hands up plucking gently at Harry’s nipples. Harry’s hips bucked. “omg, that is the most pleasurable sensation I’ve ever felt .” 

Feeling encouraged, Snape continued gradually increasing the pressure on Harry’s nipples then took his big long tongue and licking all the way up Harry’s slit tongueing it firmly, lapping it up frantically. Harry was moaning and crying out beautifully. Snape suddenly pinched Harry’s nipples hard. Harry Screamed when suddenly his cock popped out. Snape caught it with his tongue, suckling it while still pinching Harry’s nipples. Harry’s hips bucked and he came all over Snapes face. Harry fell to the floor trembling and breathing heavy. 

“What was that?!” Harry moaned, trying to catch his breath. Snape was perplexed too because when they both looked down between Harry’s legs, he was completely bare and his cock was nowhere to be seen. 

Both Snape and Harry were breathing heavy. Harry suddenly leaned over kissing Severus long and hard. Kissing him, releasing all of the pent up love and affection he had been hiding from the man for so many year. Harry and Snape finally expressed their feelings for each other. Both were completely taken with the other. They decided to continue experimenting and figure out what was happening.

Over time, with intense exploring sessions they concluded that Harry required a, painful nipple massage to even get his little cock erect enough to peek out from being tucked up inside his body. Once he was thoroughly pleasured his little prick peeked out for just a moment to play, long enough for Snape to swipe his fingers over the tip and make Harry come. "Stay with me Harry...breath...calm yourself. The more times per day we exercise your clit, the longer it will stay out and the firmer it will get. You know how difficult it was to get it out the first time. We need to exercise it like any other muscle." Snape squeezed Harrys pebbled nipples with all his might and Harry's little clit pop out for the third time that night. It stayed out even longer, as long as Snape maintained firm pressure. Harry was sweaty; it was like running a marathon. He was panting from exertion.

Severus loved Harry’s tiny penis. When flaccid Harry was as smooth as a baby's bum. You'd never even know he had a penis if Snape hadn't been pinching Harry's nipples hard enough that night Harry had his bath. If Snape squeezed hard enough and sucked on his slit with enough force, the combination proved to be too intense for Harry who usually came too quickly. As soon as Harry came his penis crept back inside. 

Snape loved pleasuring Harry and his micro penis that hardly ever peeked out. His absolute favorite thing to do was to keep Harry on the edge as long as possible. With one hard squeeze - BAM, Harry's prick popped out ready to play. He could bat at it with his tongue, nibble it gently and squeeze it between his thumb and pointer finger. What a joy it was to take his time and focus solely on Harry's sensitive clit. It was a wonder to see Harry's lil clitty engorged and swollen. Snape had to be careful to keep Harry on the edge because if Harry came there was no way Snape could play with Harry's little button. It would hide away instantly. 

After an intense session of nipple stimulation Harry's prick finally popped out of its hiding place. Snape paused to take in the beautiful sight. Snape loved the bright red flush of embarrassment that Harry's skin would get when Snape would go scavenger hunting. Harry would fling his arms over his eyes and make the cutest pleading sounds. Oh how Snape loved to overwhelm the poor boy. 

Snape was ready today. While it was fun coaxing Harry’s cock out to play, it was also time consuming and sometimes frustrating for them both. Snape could only ever get a couple licks in before Harry orgasmed. If he was lucky he could give it one hard suck before it popped back inside Harry. Snape decided to take things into his own hands. He didn't tell Harry because he knew Harry would only fret. No, Snape had to do this. It was for Harry's own good. He went to an adult store earlier that day. He got exactly what he needed. He told the store owner of his debacle and they handed him what looked to be a pair of miniature metal clamps. Just clit size. They were made of a strong metal with black riveted padded tips. The next time Harry's prick came out to play, he would be ready. Snape knew Harry’s cock would always be hidden, but he could start try prying it out whenever he wanted so he could continue playing with it long after Harry came. Snape's mouth drooled. He wanted to nurse Harry's little cocklet for hours. It was always extra fiery red when it came out. Harry also had no foreskin, or any usual skin so when it extended it almost looked like a tiny kitten penis bright red and slender without a defined head. It was unlike anything Snape had ever seen before. 

Snape tied down Harry’s arms to each corner of the top of the bed then spread his legs out far tying them to the bottom two corners of the bed. There would be very little movement from Harry. He plucked at Harry's nipples for ages. Harry was refusing to extend his prick. He was scared, begging Snape to be gentle. But Snape was always gentle. Tonight Snape wanted to be selfish and he wanted to have way more time to play with Harry's rarely seen dick. Harry could feel the tingle between his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut and after one final harsh tug on Harry's nipples Harry's penis finally popped right out. It looked like a tiny, skinny, wiggling, red worm. Even the head didn't have the usual mushroom tip. It was blood red, wet and pointy and with all the quivering Harry was doing. You would almost think it was uncomfortable when exposed to the air. But Snape was ready. He wasn't going to let it slip out of his grasp again. Sometimes a single lick would send it wriggling straight back into its resting spot. 

Harry whimpered. “Please, oh god Snape please!” Harry moaned. Snape took the tweezer size clamps and snapped them shut over the tip pulling hard. Harry screamed. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!” This time there was no escape for Harry’s little cock. Harry started crying, big tear drops flowing down his cheeks. The metal clamp was holding strong and unyielding. Snaped tugged and tugged testing to see how far it could extend. During their usual play time it never got much bigger than one inch. But now Harry’s dick was pulled and stretched out almost two inches now. Snape's face beamed with glee at the triumph. It was all his! He felt like a giddy school boy and this was a juicy lollipop. He licked his lips staring. Harry's dick wasn't like other peoples. It lacked the usual tough skin that you could pull while jacking off. His was more like an open wound red and wet. The only pleasure he had was when he was covered in lube or by Snape's dripping wet tongue.

Of course Snape didn't want to torture the boy...well, maybe a little. He didn't want to cause any damage. He just wanted to play with it and suck it and nibble it as long as his heart desired. 

Harry struggled within his binds. Snape still hadn't even touched him. Other than the clamp of course. It wasn’t clamped too tightly, just strong enough to keep hold of and tug. Snape stared like there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the entire world. He was transfixed and could barely hear Harry’s cries. 

He leaned in and hesitantly traced his tongue gently over the tip. Harry came instantly. His body shook with the force of the intense orgasm. The clamp was resting at the base of his cock. Snape refused to stop. He did a few gentle laps over the tip. Harry screeched and howled from over sensitivity. Harry screamed so high it was almost a silent scream. Snape wanted Harry to feel pleasure too. He knew it was incredibly sensitive. Severus took the whole thing into his mouth sucking gently. Nursing it longer than he ever had. He licked and sucked and nibbled Harry's tip till Harry was a babbling mess. 

Between the hollow clamp and long sucking session, Harry dry orgasmed at least 5 times. Snape had his fill and was ready. Taking an alcohol swab, Snape rubbed the coarse swab all over Harry’s prick. It felt like sandpaper on his exposed, raw, just orgasmed flesh. His head thrashed as Snape picked up the metal piercing needle rod and firmly pushed it horizontally through the tip of Harry's cock. Harry passed out. Snape continued to slide in the cutest little silver hoop ring. He secured it with a ball, wiping away the tiny drops of blood that formed on either side. Snape dabbed it with the alcohol swab. It was puffy and swollen but it would go down within a few days. Snape released the tweezer clamps and watched as Harry's snake like prick immediately retracted back, nestling into its hiding place, disappearing completely. The only thing visible was the metal closure bead of the hoop sticking out. Snape stared and watched. Harry was beautiful adorned in jewelry. Permanently decorated with only glint of metal peeking out. A smile formed on Snapes lips. “It worked!” he cheered silently. Unbeknownst to Harry, his little clitty would now be accessible to Snape whenever he wanted. He carefully used his thumb and pointer finger to grip the metal bead and pulled. POP! Out came Harry's little cock. It was perfect. Now Harry would have a much easier time pleasuring himself.

Snape just had to train Harry not to come so quickly. Snape would rub his nipples and tug on his clit ring and as soon as Harry was close Snape would let go, stopping instantly then he would repeat the process over and over again. 

Sometimes they would sit on the bed, both facing the mirror with Harry's arms tied behind his back and Harry’s legs spread wide on either of Snapes legs. They would face the mirror and Harry would watch as Snape would trail his fingers over the metal ball tugging gently and see his cock extend.

Today Snape wanted to see what would happen if Harry’s hidden cock was exposed for the day. Perhaps it would help Harry feel better if it was stretched out a little. Inwardly Snape kind of hoped it wouldn't work because his favorite thing was coaxing it out. Snape didn't realize how much he preferred a beautiful, smooth femboy. Once Harry agreed, Snape gently tugged on the bead of the hoop ring, pulling it out about 1 inch. The most it ever extended was 2 in if he was pulling with great force. He saved that for when he was feeling extra sadistic, but usually a gentle tug making it visible up to 1 inch was his favorite, beautiful tiny treat. They didn't want to use heavy metal clamps so they agreed on using soft plastic clothes pin. Snape tugged Harry's prick out placing the clothes pin at the base of Harry’s cock, securing it, making it impossible for his little bud to slip back into its hiding hole. Harry sucked back a yelp wondering how on Earth he was going to keep this on all day during class. He got to potions class early that morning around and by 10:30 he was perspiring and breathing heavy. His friends were looking at him, concerned thinking he was not feeling well. Snape could tell Harry's cock was really bothering him, as he was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Potter are you too powerful of a wizard to pay attention in class? You can leave this class now until you're ready to quit wasting my time." Harry and Snape enjoyed making everyone think they hated each other. Harry's legs trembled as he stood trying to hold himself together. 

“Yes sir.” Harry said and he ran out of the class with everyone snickering.

“Hermione read chapter 34 for the rest of class. I am taking Harry to the office and Dumbledore can deal with him.

“Yes Professor Snape.” Granger replied.

Severus left the room quickly to go check on Harry. He found Harry at the nearest washroom, crying with his pants pulled down holding his prick. 

“Please, please Severus it's too much. I can't do it. Please take it off! It's too much. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!!!. It needs to go back inside me. This isn’t working.” Harry cried. 

Snape could see that the skin above the clothespin was dry and purple looking. Snape knew it couldn’t go back in dry as it would hurt too much. It needed to be wet and it needed circulation. Harry was so distressed that Snape could hardly lean in to touch him on the shoulder. Snape had to take him roughly and pin Harry’s wrists behind his back popping Harry’s little cock into his mouth, sucking gently. It was necessary. After a good licking the color returned back to red, slicked well, Snape quickly removed the clothes pin Harry screamed. “Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!” his body convulsed. Harry was crying and thrashing about, gasping and trying to catch his breath still crying inconsolably. Snape pulled Harry up onto his lap, rocking him back cradling him like a baby and forth, rubbing his back. 

“Shh, shhh shhh. There there. It's okay now Harry. You're beautiful as you are. I love you every bit of you, it doesn't need to hang outward. You are a treasure, a unique gift and I wouldn't change a thing. We never have to try again. I hope one day you can see yourself through my eyes and see how perfect you are to me." In that moment Harry finally felt at home and loved unconditionally. 

Sometimes Snape was gentle and sometimes he would extend Potter’s clit out the full two inches, giving it a beautiful cock whipping. He loved watching Harry squirm and buck. Other times he was slow and gentle and put the tip of his tongue through the metal poop of the cock ring, gently tugging on it with his tongue. Other times Snape would ignore Harry’s clit completely and fuck him in the ass slowly or pound into him harshly, then, at aboat the same moment Harry came he would tug on the hoop ring and yank making Harry sreech in pleasure.

Harry was happy. Happier than he had ever been. His ass was being filled every night. Harry would gladly bounce on Snape's cock all night while Snape played with his piercing. They both had everything they wanted feeling loved and accepted.

Some days Harry wasn't allowed to cum. Snape just let his fingers gently twist over Harry's sensitive nipples, rubbing over the tips for what felt like hours hours it was enough to make Harry's dick quiver. As fun as it was playing with Harry’s Prince Albert piercing, Snape, on occasion would still coax Harry's prick out on it’s own. Harry’s dicklet was oozing precome. He ached for an orgasm something fierce but Snape taught him to reign in his urges. Harry looked into Snapes eyes, as his face started to beg for release. Harry would turn into Jello. Harry had to sit there and take it. During such times, Snape would not stop even if his nipples hurt, even if they were not feeling well, even if they were red and swollen, even if Harry begged him. Snape got off on how tiny Harry’s cock was. It became Severus’ nightly routine to coax Harry’s prick out naturally by squeezing Harry’s nipples hard. Harry was a good boy. Though he struggled and cried and tried to thrust into the air to find any friction, begging for dick to be sucked. Today he was not allowed. It was so cute watching Harry’s little dick twitch knowing he wouldn't be allowed to come today. Because once he came his prick would go back into hiding. Snape would use those days to see how long it would stay out on it’s own. Harry would gaze up at Snape and smile thinking it doesn't get any better than this. Harry loved it. Yes, it was frustrating at times watching Snape experiment, but it made his future orgasms that much more intense. 

When he finally was allowed to come, usually by the next day or in some cases a whole week later, the moment Harry would squirt his jizz, Snape would tug on the cock ring pulling Harry’s prick back out giving Harry the most excruciatingly, pleasurable post orgasm rub. Snape would continue to lick over the still-sore tip of Harry’s cock. He loved hearing Harry scream in pleasure. Snape envisioned many nights in the future, pulling Harry's cock out to play. Forever a delicate little bud for Snape to play with whenever he wanted.


End file.
